The First Meeting
by WinterFairy209
Summary: Guang-Hong finally getting the chance to meet his idol, Phichit Chulanont, should be a dream come true, right? Not really.


_**Author's Note: Hi! I wanted to not write this, but once a prompt gets in my head, I'm weak. So enjoy!**_

 ** _(This is also part of a series of oneshots and story updates to celebrate my one year anniversary of joining this site! And Happy New Year! May 2017 be better that 2016! [Seriously, we need it])_**

* * *

Guang-Hong had been very excited to make a quick visit to the skating club in Detroit while in America for a skating competition. That was, before he remembered one important detail. Phichit Chulanont was going to be there.

He had long admired the Thai skater, both for his skill and his social media presence. Guang-Hong had never been very into SNS, scared and awkward about putting himself out there. Phichit, however, had a near magnetic presence on his accounts. In fact, he was the reason Guang-Hong had finally signed up, to just get to follow him and discreetly express his admiration with likes and thumbs ups, along with the prospect of getting closer to his own fans, which, he had found out after signing up, were actually a very receptive and supportive bunch. So, yes, the young Chinese skater admired Phichit Chulanont quite a bit.

So finally getting the chance to meet him would be a dream come true, right? Not quite true. While Guang-Hong idolized the Thai skater, he was much more content staying at home and admiring him from afar. Meeting him would bring about the chance that Phichit wouldn't like him, and Guang-Hong would very much like to stay as far away from that chance as much as he possibly could.

Still, his coach dragged him to the rink, under the pretense of meeting up with old coaching buddies and, of course, of him going out and talking to the older, more experienced skaters.

Guang-Hong sat on one of the benches in the rink, which leaned against the wall across from the actual ice. He stared at his hands as though they were the most interesting thing in the world, and yes, he was very busy and so you shouldn't talk to him and start hating him and all that, especially a certain Mr. Chulanont.

When he had just managed to find a fascinating rift in the floor, he felt a body plop down right next to him. He tensed.

"Hi! Are you the junior skater visiting, Guang-Hong Ji?" He recognized that voice. He had heard it in television interviews and SNS videos. Quivering noticeably, he turned around to Phichit Chulanont, the skilled Thai skater, smiling and offering his hand to him.

"Um, yes, that's me." He took Phichit's hand into his shaking own.

"Nice to meet you! How do you enjoy our humble little rink so far?" Phichit sounded very friendly, which really shouldn't surprise Guang-Hong, he did follow the boy in almost everything, but still, he had been expecting near disaster.

"Yes, it's, um, very nice." He hadn't let go of Phichit's hand yet, he noticed. He tried to will himself to, but his body still seemed in shock that this was even happening, so he didn't.

"I'm glad! I would have hated it if we managed to scare you off on your first visit!" First visit? Did that mean Phichit wanted to see him again? Wait, he was seeing too much in it.

"I didn't want to be scared off either." Finally, he let go of Phichit's hand. Phichit didn't seem to notice he had been holding it for an abnormal length of time.

"Cool! You know, I've seen a few of your competitions, and I've just got to say, you have a great triple toe loop!" Phichit…complimenting him? Seeing his competitions? If he had been told all of this would happen a month ago, he wouldn't have believed it. Actually, he _still_ didn't believe it.

"Erm, thank you! You also have a great, um, everything!" Did he really just say that?

Phichit laughed. Luckily, it didn't seem like a "you're so stupid" laugh, but an actual genuine "I'm enjoying speaking to you" laugh. "Thank you! I work hard on my everything!"

And to Guang-Hong's amazement, they continued to talk. And talk. And talk.

"I like you!" Phichit announced very bluntly after he noticed the hours were ticking by quickly. "Want to trade numbers?"

And then they did. Then Instagrams. Twitters. Practically every SNS you could name, Phichit had one and wanted to trade. He also somehow managed to single-handily talk Guang-Hong into joining a couple he didn't have.

"Well, I need to go back to my dorm. Yuuri will be waiting for me." Phichit stood up, paused for a moment, then took out his phone. "Do you mind?" he asked.

Guang-Hong shook his head and was pulled up into a selfie with his idol, Phichit Chulanont. Phichit went and posted the picture, with the caption, _"Hanging with my new buddy, Guang-Hong!"_

Guang-Hong felt like he was on cloud nine when Phichit waved goodbye. Slowly, he stood there for a moment, taking it all in. Then, his coach came over.

"Enjoyed yourself?" she asked, noticing the smile on his face.

Nodding, Guang-Hong pulled out his phone and texted Leo de la Iglesia, his only other friend in America. _"You won't believe what just happened!"_


End file.
